Total Continental Drama
by Vanillala
Summary: Follow your OC teen character as he/she and others travel the whole Eastern hemisphere for a school trip. No eliminations, just total drama. MINOR CHARACTER APPS STILL OPENED! MAJOR HIATUS
1. APPLICATIONS

I don't own anything concerning TDI.

Hi-lo. Well, you guys probably know about my other TDI story that I just started on a few days ago - Total Drama LIFE? This story is for if my TDL fails. So yeah...I guess you'd call it an alternative story? I don't know. But please read the following below to get a GREAT understanding. NO ELIMINATIONS. In possibly all my TDI OC stories, there will NEVER be any elimination of any sort. Oh, and, **I NEED YOU GUYS TO BE SPECIFIC ON ALMOST EVERY THING. **The more detailed you are, the easier it'd be for me to write your character, and the better your character will look! Oh yeah, this story's sorta based on _The Lizzie McGuire Movie_. I mean, c'mon? Rome? YOUR OC HS students + Europe + Asia + Africa + ENTIRE EASTERN HEMISPHERE - Parents + Chris McLean + Coach Hatchett = Pure Awesomeness.

* * *

**Total Continental Drama**

* * *

_Wow, you'd figure that a whole load of students would want to travel the entire Eastern Hemisphere without their parents._

Chris McLean, principal of Wawanakwa High School, said as he flipped through the 24 forms.

"Hatchett! Print out 24 itiniraries on the double!"

* * *

**APPLICATION FORM:**

_Basics:_

Full Name -

Nickname -

Gender -

Age (any age is fine) -

DOB -

Ethnicity -

Orientation (Gay/Straight/Bi/Transvestite) -

Personality -

Stereotype -

_Appearance:_

Hair -

Eyes -

Skin Tone/Build/Height & Weight -

Casual/Everyday Clothes _(you can change it, even if it means daily, just PM me) -_

Formal Clothes -

Pajamas -

Bathing Suit -

Misc (Accents, Jewelry, Facial Features, etc.) -

_Background info:_

History -

Why did he/she go on this trip?-

Birthplace -

Hometown -

Occupation -

Family (Pets included) -

Hobbies -

Likes -

Dislikes -

Talents -

Pairings? _(if you want to specify, write it here or PM me) _-

Other stuff I missed? -

* * *

_EXAMPLE I:_

APPLICATION FORM:

_Basics:_

Full Name - (Eli)zabeth Nikita Ivanovski

Nickname - Eli (Ee-ly) or called "Ni" or "Nita" by her family

Gender - Female

Age (any age is fine) - 17

DOB - November 21

Ethnicity - Norwegian, Italian, Russian, Vietnamese, Native American

Orientation (Gay/Straight/Bi/Transvestite) - Straight

Personality - She can sound pretty monotone when talking, but when in actuality she has a lot of emotion towards things. Eli's a very witty and sarcastic person, she's also very tough. Although, she does like to stand up for people other than herself when she's in the right mood. & She can't be swayed easily.

Stereotype - A Retro Hipster

_Appearance:_

Hair - Long, messy & shaggy, wavy brown hair that she constantly runs her hand through, causing her bangs to be brushed back.

Eyes - Brown

Skin Tone/Build/Height & Weight - Porcelain & fair, slim & slender, 5'4.5, 110 lbs.

Casual/Everyday Clothes _(you can change it, even if it means daily, just PM me) -_ A brown, hooded cargo jacket; a multi-colored, red flannel; a slouchy, white, henley; a pair of medium-washed skinny jeans folded at the hems; navy blue Keds.

Formal Clothes - Form fitting Mondrian-like colorblock dress that goes up to mid-thigh, black stockings, a black leather jacket and black oxford heels.

Pajamas - White tanktop, flannel pants, and a Hoodie when it's cold.

Bathing Suit - Black bikini

Misc (Accents, Jewelry, Facial Features, etc.) - She wears a ton of woven, leather, wooden, etc. bracelets and she usually wears vintage-like rings. And she usually wears her messenger bag whenever she goes out. She has both ears pierced with black button piercings.

_Background info:_

History - Eli's born as the middle child between three older and three younger brothers. Eli also has been one of the people that couldn't care less in school or anywhere else, leading her to have only a few good friends but many acquaintances. Her dad owns a restaraunt & her mom's a Physician.

Why did he/she go on this trip? - For the fun of it. And she wanted to get away from home.

Birthplace - Seattle, Washington

Hometown - Seattle, Washington

Occupation - Works at the local amusement park

Family (Pets included) - Three older brothers and three younger, physician mom, & restaurant owning dad

Hobbies - Music or anything that concerns it, reading, writing, fashion, art, photography, eating, sleeping.

Likes - Same as above

Dislikes - Bullshit.

Talents - She can sing like an angel (as in like an opera singer), she's good a photography, she can play almost every instrument.

Pairings? _(if you want to specify, write it here or PM me) _- Yes

Other stuff I missed? - Nada.

* * *

_EXAMPLE II:_

APPLICATION FORM:

_Basics:_

Full Name - Newton Hale

Nickname - Newt, Figgy

Gender - Male

Age (any age is fine) - 18

DOB - August 18

Ethnicity - German/Australian/Scottish/Canadian/French

Orientation (Gay/Straight/Bi/Transvestite) - Straight

Personality - He can be cocky - pretty cocky. The dude can be seen as a player, pimp, manwhore, whatever. When he sees what he likes, he'll go for it, regardless. Although he's a very good person. Just ignore the remarks about himself and all is well.

Stereotype - The Heartthrob Musician

_Appearance:_

Hair - Messy, short originally brunette-dyed-to-sandy blonde hair (roots are brown)

Eyes - Hazel

Skin Tone/Build/Height & Weight - Light tan/Toned/6'2" & 168 lbs.

Casual/Everyday Clothes _(you can change it, even if it means daily, just PM me) - _A dark olive green cargo jacket, a hooded flannel, a plain white shirt, faded & worn Levis, and worn out lace-up Vans.

Formal Clothes - A black blazer, a flannel fully buttoned up, jeans & his Vans.

Pajamas - His plaid boxers

Bathing Suit - black boardshorts

Misc (Accents, Jewelry, Facial Features, etc.) - Dimples and a few tattoos: one big one on his back, a few on his arm, and one on his chest. And he sorta has a southern/cowboy accent.

LIFE:

History - Growing up without no mom and a negligent rock star father, Newton learned to take care of himself during his preteen years after the death of his grandparents. He got put into school late because of his dad. He can be very crude. And he does all the things yo mama would slap you fo'.

Why did he/she go on this trip? - To get away from home.

Birthplace - Chicago, Illinois

Hometown - Phoenix, Arizona; Santa Fe, New Mexico; Tulsa, Oklahoma; Austin, Texas; Wawanakwa

Occupation - Record store employee

Family (Pets included) - his rock star "dad", grandpa.

Hobbies - Partying, girls, writing songs, drinking, smoking, etc.

Likes - His 70's Ford Mustang that he calls Sally.

Dislikes - Party poopers & haters

Talents - Eh, explained mostly. He can get any girl to swoon because of him.

Pairings? _(if you want to specify, write it here or PM me) _- Mmmhmm.

Other stuff I missed? - Nawn.

* * *

So yeahh. This story is mostly used as an alternate in case if TDL doesn't work out so well...yeah. I know most of this doesn't and won't make sense, and my bad. But hopefully you can understand this confusion.

Later.

-Vanillala


	2. ROSTER & SNEAK PEEK

I do not own a thing.

Well, here's the cast list so far! PM me if you need to specify on more things that the app form doesn't have. You can send me pictures and all that crap. Soo...yeahh..Enjoy!

OH YEAH! Before I start the story** PM ME THE GRADE OF YOUR OC.** The school goes from 7th to 12th grade. If you don't PM, then I'll do the grade myself.

And I added more because...just read the note at the bottom please!

* * *

**Total Continental Drama**

CHAPTER II. Roster & Sneak Peek

* * *

BOYS:

1) Newton Hale, Senior (18) - The Heartthrob Musician

2) Darrell Hodder, ? (18) - Funny Metal Head Rocker

3) Alister Charlie Hawkins, ? (17) - The Daredevil Musician

4) Kyle Aaron Delica, ? - The Emo

5) (Sam)uel Charels Menosta, ? (18) - The Cool Guy

6) Myde Hanson, ? (17) - The Mad Twin

7) Edward Hayes, ? (18) - The Ladies Man

8) P. Kenneth Yoshimoto, ? (18) - The Amateur Photographer

9) Seth Rainwater, ? (18) - The Mechanic

10) Yami Long, ? (17) - The Lone Wolf

11) Mordecai Thorn, ? (18) - The Vampire Loner

12) **OPEN SPOT**

13) **OPEN SPOT**

14) **OPEN SPOT**

15) **OPEN SPOT**

GIRLS:

1) (Eli)zabeth Ivanovski, Junior (17) - The Retro Hipster

2) April Cecilia Stone, ? (17) - The Skater Chick

3) Nicole Gizaro, ? (17) - The Hot Head Goth Girl

4) Evangeline Brooks, ? (12) - The Pyromaniac

5) Paige Chevrolet Sanderson, ? (17) - The Ex-Car-Entusiast-Now-Withdrawn-Depressed-Girl

6) Melanie Hanson, ? (17) - The Other Mad Twin

7) Dana Carmen Herreah, ? (17) - The Out of Control Girl

8) Jack Veronica Tailor, ? (18) - The Aggressor

9) Emma Howard, ? (16) - The Dancing Chick

10) Inola Esperanza Black Bear-Ortega, ? (18) - The Rebellious Chief In Training

11) Francheska Belle, ? (17) - The Artist

12) Vo August October Iver, ? (17) - The Musician

13) Klaire Sible, ? (14) - The Outcast

14) Abigail-Faci Duke, ? (14) - The Cute, New Orleans Girl

15) **OPEN SPOT**

_..._

**I'M STILL ACCEPTING PEOPLE THAT WANT MINOR ROLES IN THE STORY**.

For example: a tour guide, a citizen that one character crashes into, etc.

Here's the form:

MINOR CHARACTER FORM-

Name:

Age/DOB:

Appearance:

Where in the story is he/she stumbled upon? Pick a country in the East Hemp.:

Any specific character from the lists above has a convo or the like with him/her?:

Etc.:

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK**

"Well, here we go!" Chris McLean said as he held his duffel bag over his shoulder and his two rolling bags on either hand, "Coach Hatchett! Make sure you keep check on the students. And check in the other...six extra students."

"Sir!" Coach Hatchett just barely dropped his luggages as he did his salute to affirm, "How many total students?"

Chris McLean searched his thoughts for a few seconds before answering, "Thirty, Hatchett. You have the list."

"Right." Coach Hatchett stopped in his footsteps as he searched for the clipboard containing the names in his bag, "Mission accomplished."

"Now all we gotta do is wait for the school bus to pick us up here at school." Chris looked around to find himself talking to nobody.

Coach Hatchett was doing a head count, and practically shouting so that the whole town of Wawanakwa could hear his masculine, intimidating voice. As he was doing that, a school bus came into the parking lot the students and Coach Hatchett and Chris were standing on. The bus came to a stop right in front of Chris and the doors hissed open, welcoming Chris inside.

_Here we go._

"Coach! Are you done with the head count?" Chris addressed Hatchett as Hatchett nodded his head firmly, "Alrighty then. Let's go get 'em."

Following Chris McLean and Coach Hatchett into the school bus were a group of students, split evenly among the girls and boys. All of them assembled into the stuffy bus and sat in their selected seats as the familiar hiss was heard, closing the bus doors. Soon after, the bus drove out of the lot and drove through the morning fog of Wawanakwa, leaving the town as it was and entering a new dimension in more ways than one.

* * *

Gah, that last sentence annoys me. Too corny.

Well, there's the list and a small sneak peek. I added more people, because I'm the type of person that sucks at picking things and leaving out another. If your character didn't make it, I'm sorry. But there's always still hope. You can be a minor character as stated above!

later.

-Vanillala


	3. FINALIZED ROSTER

I doesn't own crap.

Well. Here's the finalized list! Don't get mad if you didn't make it. There's always a minor spot for any character! :)

* * *

**Total Continental Drama**

ROSTER [finalized]

* * *

BOYS:

1) Newton Hale, Senior (18) - The Heartthrob Musician

2) Darrell Hodder, Senior (18) - Funny Metal Head Rocker

3) Alister Charlie Hawkins, Junior (17) - The Dare Devil Musician

4) Kyle Aaron Delica, Freshman (15)- The Emo

5) (Sam)uel Charels Menosta, Senior (18) - The Cool Guy

6) Myde Hanson, _Junior_ (17) - The Mad Twin

7) Edward Hayes, Senior (18) - The Ladies Man

8) P. Kenneth Yoshimoto, Senior (18) - The Amateur Photographer

9) Seth Rainwater, Senior (18) - The Mechanic

10) Yami Long, Senior (18) - The Lone Wolf

11) Mordecai Thorn, Senior (18) - The Vampire Loner

12) Trey Vaughn, Junior (18) - The Snowboarder

13) Ever Villareal, Senior (17) - The Tagger

14) Kellan Tan-Boticelli, Senior (18) - The Go-Getter

15) Darren Burman, Junior (16) - The Multi-Lingual Nerd

GIRLS:

1) (Eli)zabeth Ivanovski, Junior (17) - The Retro Hipster

2) April Cecelia Stone, _Junior _(17) - The Skater Chick

3) Nicole Gizaro, Senior (17) - The Hot Head Goth Girl

4) Evangeline Brooks, _7th Grader_ (12) - The Pyromaniac

5) Paige Chevrolet Sanderson, Senior (17) - The Ex-Car-Enthusiast-Now-Depressed-Withdrawn-Girl

6) Melanie Hanson, _Junior_ (17) - The Other Mad Twin

7) Dana Carmen Herreah, Senior (17) - The Out-of-Control Girl

8) Jack Veronica Tailor, Junior (18) - The Aggressor

9) Emma Howard, Sophmore (16) - The Dancing Chick

10) Inola Esperanza Black Bear-Ortega, Senior (18) - The Rebellious Chief-in-Training

11) Francheska Belle, Junior (17) - The Artist

12) Vo August October Iver, Junior (17) - The Musician

13) Klaire Sible, 8th Grader (14) - The Outcast

14) Abigail-Faci Duke, 8th Grader (14) - The Cute New Orleans Girl

15) Julie Chung, _Junior_ (17) - The Bi-Polar Punk

*_Italicized_ means that the grade of the character wasn't specified, so I picked it myself.

* * *

**MINOR CHARACTER APPS STILL AVAILABLE!**

_*No maximum amt._

MINOR CHARACTER FORM-

Name:

Age/DOB:

Apperance:

Where in the story is he/she stumbled upon? Pick a country in the East Hemp.:

Any specific character from the lists above has a convo or the like with him/her?:

* * *

_EXAMPLE I:_

MINOR CHARACTER FORM-

Name: Hugh Wesley

Age/DOB: 57/June 30

Apperance: He has brown hair, with a few white strays, he usually wears a navy blue 'Silk Roads' hat, a windbreaker, a polo with the 'Silk Roads' emblem on his chest, he has a beer belly, he's about six feet tall, and he has brown eyes. (_'Silk Roads' is the touring company._)

Where in the story is he/she stumbled upon? Pick a country in the East Hemp.: Bus driver, all over.

Any specific character from the lists above has a convo or the like with him/her?: EVERYBAWDY. :)

_A Historical Epiphany_: The 'Silk Roads' was a trade route that went mostly throughout the eastern hemisphere. The Mongols, Arabs, etc. all took part of it.

* * *

There you have it! Expect the next chapter to be posted up in about four to seven days. Why so long? School projects.

**ALSO**. I know this sounds super duper unfair, but please don't request who you want your OC to pair up with anymore. I told you guys on the app that if you wanted to specify, you PM me right there and then. Currently, I already matched up the characters who requested for a pairing with their desired match or I picked which other character would be good for them. If you feel curious and want to know who I paired your character up with, just PM me. And if you have a problem with the character, I'll find a better person for your character. So yeah...requesting a certain OC to pair with your OC is off the list. From here, I'll pick what'll happen to your character, plot-wise. BUT, you can still change the attributes about your character. Like his or her hobbies and what not. If it doesn't make sense, and you want me to clarify, PM-ing me would be the best option.

Review me saying that you understood and read the paragraph above, it's not mandatory to do so, I just wanted you guys to know so you guys won't flame me or fight me afterwards.

-Vanillala


	4. CHAPTER I: Adventures in the Airport

I hath not owneth anything..eth. :D

So here'e the first chapter! Enjoy please. Any changes to your character should be stated NOW. Yes, you can change it throughout the story, but when it comes to your OC's appearance, not including the clothes, this marks the deadline. Also anything that's stated in a chapter, I will not bother to change it, so please state anything else about your OC in a PM if you want a quick change! :D Other than that, enjoy.

**ALSO**...expect a few parts of PROFANITY from Chris, Hatchett, my OCs, your OCs, their OCs, etc. If you don't dig the idea of your character using profanity, just tell me.

* * *

**Total Continental Drama**

CHAPTER I. Adventures in the Airport

* * *

"Okay, so now we're finally here at the airport," Chris said to the students as he balanced his duffel bag on his hip, "while I'm gonna head inside to talk to the airport people, Coach's gonna have to do another head count. Coach! Start now!"

Hatchett nodded his head to Chris as Hatchett gave the stink eye to those passing by the students with a look of confusion. Chris gave Hatchett a pat on his exposed, strong bicep; temporarily calming Hatchett down. Currently the students, Chris and Hatchett were at the airport, standing in front of the entrance doors - practically blocking entrance into the building. But none of the passerbys complained, for it they did, Hatchett would glare at them, even if they just took a small glance.

"Now," Hatchett put on his reading glasses before looking down at the list, "please say 'here' when called."

Hatchett cleared his throat before reading, "Francheska Belle, Junior."

"Here," The students all turned their heads to look at the first name called, causing Francheska to tilt her head in confusion. Her messy, wavy-barely curly, brown hair was in an even messier bun with a few strands falling out. She had her light brown eyes, frantically looking around in confusion; and her slender body was clothed in an off-the-shoulder red and white striped baggy/oversized sweater, a scarf, leggings, and a pair of "distressed" leather boots. The fairness of her skin almost made it look flawless, practically looking smooth and shiny, "and that name's for suckers, call me Fran."

"Hm," Hatchett grunted as a response, "Inola Esperanza Black Bear-Ortega, Senior."

"Here." Light stormy-grey, almond shaped eyes looked up at Hatchett. Inola had long and straight black hair that embraced her heart-shaped face. She had freckles splayed over the bridge of her nose; thin, yet prominent, eyebrows; and full lips. Inola was dressed in a black spaghetti string tank top that stuck to her like glue, a white unbuttoned cotton t-shirt, blue faded jeans, dark brown hiking boots, an animal 'Quartz' necklace, and a black cowboy hat. A handful of the female students looked at her choice of clothing in a confused manner as they scrutinized her, with Inola being nonchalant about it.

"Evangeline Brooks, seventh grader."

"Here, oh, I like being called Evan, by the way." It was pretty easy to find the owner of the voice. The voice belonged to the girl with the brightest red hair among the students. Her eyes were just as bright, with a very icy blue tone to it that made Hatchett immediately look away for fear of blindness. She wore a pair of dark blue flare jeans, red low-tops, and a tight red tank top with orange and yellow flames lining the bottom. Around her neck hung a golden chain with a golden lighter hanging off of it, on her left arm were several golden bangles, and golden hoops were seen pierced through her earlobes.

"Darren Burman, Junior."

"Present." A timid voice came from the front, where Hatchett easily found a chubby fellow. He had curly dark brown hair and hazel eyes that you were hardly capable of seeing due to the thickness of his glasses. Darren wore a large blue polo shirt, khaki slacks, and white sneakers.

"Call him Weirdo!" A voice announced from the back.

The remark caused Darren to look down at his feet in shame.

"Hey! Who said that?" Hatchett answered in his gruff voice and glared out into the crowd.

The whole group was silent, leaving Hatchett with content.

"Good, now, where was I?" Hatchett looked down the list until he found his spot, "Oh! Julie Chung, Junior."

"Here." A snappy-like voice came from the back. The girl had lengthy black hair with blonde streaks on the front, her eyes were green, and she had a lean and slender body. Julie wore a white t-shirt with a purple hoodie, dark blue jeans, and red Converse. She had pierced ears, and a locket around her neck.

"What's in that locket, girl?" Hatchett asked out of curiosity.

"A picture of my parents and little brother." She replied bluntly, opening the locket up a little to show Hatchett.

Hatchett nodded his head and read down the list, "Kyle Aaron Delica, Freshman."

"Here." The voice came from a tall and very skinny guy in the middle of the cluster of students. He had dark brown hair with a red streak running across it and his bangs were hovered over his left eye, covering it. His eyes were dark brown, nearly black which caused his pale skin to look nearly white. He wore a black t-shirt with white lettering going across the front saying 'By reading this you have given me brief control of your mind.' His skinny legs were clothed in dark blue jeans with black Vans and on his right wrist was a black leather wristband.

"Abigail-Faci Duke, eigth grader."

"Over here." Abigail replied with her thick New Orleans accent. The girl's curly hair was held up in a bushy ponytail; even though it was held up with a sparkly purple scrunchie, her hair seemed just as long. She had unique looking violet colored eyes and she had a brown skin tone. Abigail's tall and slender body was covered in a dark purple jacket and a black short-sleeved shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, "Also, I like being called either Abby, Easy, or sometimes even Beginet."

"Nicole Gizaro, senior."

"Here. And I prefer Nikki." A blonde headed girl with red-tipped sidebangs that half-way cover her right eye responded. She was fair skinned, her long torso was covered in a red tank top with her equally long legs adorned in black skinny jeans that were held up by a studded belt. Her feet were burrowed into a pair of black Converses that were laced with red laces.

"Newton Hale, senior."

"Mornin'," Newton stretched his arms out, popping his back during the process, as he answered in his slight southern accent. He had short, choppy, scruffy hair that was obviously bleached from a brunette hair color to a sandy blonde; due to the roots that were appearing at the top of his head. His eyes were a hazel color and he had a light tanned skin tone. Newton was probably around a few inches taller than six feet and you were capable of seeing his toned body through his plain white t-shirt layered with a sooty, ashy gray button up and a hooded, olive colored cargo jacket. His legs were covered in a pair of faded and worn out Levis; his feet in a pair of worn out, white laced Vans. Newton smiled at Hatchett, showing off his dimples, which caused almost every girl's heart to skip a beat.

"Uh, er, Melanie and Myde Hanson, both juniors."

"Here." A female and a male British accented voice answered in unison as Hatchett searched the crowd of students. There stood two twins, looking as if they were glued together. Once Hatchett spotted them, he knew that they would bring trouble. Both were very pale and had black hair, except for the fact that Melanie had more rosier cheeks and her hair was more long, soft and curly while Myde's hair was short and spiky. Myde's slender body was clothed in a pale blue T-shirt; black skinny jeans; grey shoes; and turquoise and pale blue striped gloves. Melanie wore a pale, blue dress, with black tights undedneath. On her feet were turquoise boots and on her hands were turquoise and pale blue striped fingerless gloves.

Hatchett shivered a little before looking at the list, "Alister Charlie Hawkins, junior."

"Hey! Al's the name." He had his jet black hair with dark red highlights tied up in a medium-length ponytail and his onyx gray eyes were shielded by his aviator sunglasses. Al was about exactly six feet and had medium-tanned skin. He wore a black t-shirt with a 'coat of arms' on the back, tan cargo shorts, and black and blue Vans. Al had a pierced eyebrow, a silver necklace hanging around his neck, and a fedora with a pirate's sword and crossbones on the side.

"Edward Hayes, senior."

"Hey," Hatchett looked to find an arrogant looking guy with messy jet-black hair and icy blue eyes. He was around six feet and six inches and his skin was alabaster toned. Edward had an arm around a female student as he played with his lip ring. His lean body was adorned in black skinny jeans with a silver studded belt and slightly sagged, his shirt said across the front 'B*tches Get Stitches', and his feet were covered with black Fallen shoes.

"Boy, you know that your shirt is against the school dress code!" Hatchett pointed out, but Edward just smirked instead of answered properly, "I'll deal with you later!"

Hatchett then continued down the list, "Dana Carmen Herreah, senior."

"Here!" The girl that Edward had his arm around responded. She had naturally curly, chestnut brown hair with blonde streaks that hung down to her shoulders and hazel green eyes. Her skin was a nice light tan and she had on a pair of dark washed short shorts, a Volcom cami, and black Vans. Her lips were, just as well, pierced with a black lip ring and she had a tiny bit of make up caked onto her face. When she turned to the side, Hatchett was capable of seeing her industrial piercing.

"Darrell Hodder, senior."

"Hey Hatchie! Over here!" A few of the people laughed at the nickname Darrell made for Coach Hatchett, making Darrell give a small smile-slash-smirk to Hatchett. He had short, red shaved hair and hazel eyes that had an emotion of amusement in them. Darrell was a few more inches taller than six feet and his skin was normally toned. He wore a black "Night Of The Demons" hoodie with a red t-shirt under it along with black jeans and black and white sneakers on. On his wrist was a black wristguard that had spikes on it. His head was covered with a black baseball hat that had the black/white Lamb Of God Flag with a huge upside star instead of 50 smaller stars on it. He had a hint of fuzz growing along his chin and a couple of earrings along with a lip piercing, "And for all who don't know me, Hodder is the name."

Hatchett just stared at him blankly in response, "Emma Howard, sophmore."

"Here." A graceful hand rose up from the midst of the crowd surrounding Hatchett. The owner of the voice had her light brown hair in a bob along with light green eyes. Emma had a fair skintone and a very slim body, which was dressed in a light pink tank top with jeans and a pair of pink sandals. Her ears were pierced with light blue studs, and her neck was decorated with a blue diamond necklace.

"Elizabeth Ivanovski, junior."

"...Here. And it's Eli, as in it rhymes with 'fly'. But yeah..." An awkward sounding, monotone voice came from a girl with long wavy, messy, and shaggy brown hair that she constantly ran her hand through; causing her bangs to be messily brushed back. Her eyes were a chocolate brown-toned color and she had a very fair, porcelain skin tone. Eli's slim and slender body was covered in a multi-colored, red flannel that was rolled up to her elbows; a slouchy, white, henley that were rolled up to her elbows as well; a pair of medium-washed, blue skinny jeans folded at the hems; and her feet in a pair off-navy blue Keds. Her long fingers were covered with vintage-like rings; while her wrists were covered in woven, leather, wooden, and whatever other coarse fabric, bracelets. Across her shoulder hung a brown messenger bag, of which her hands were holding onto the strap of. Before Hatchett looked away, she ran a hand through her hair again.

"Vo October Iver, junior."

"Hey, it's Toby." Toby grinned and waved. She had lengthy, straight brown hair and sidebangs that she held back and off-to-the-side with a bobbypin. Her grayish-blue eyes contrasted with her pale-like skintone. Covering her slim body was a 'Beatles' band tee along with a zip-up hoodie, a leather jacket, a pair of skinny jeans and some worn out Converses. Running along the bridge of her nose were a few freckles.

"Yami Long, senior."

"Here..." Hatchett looked up to search for the distant-like voice, finding a guy with his hair hidden with a blue do-rag and a white baseball hat. He had a dark skintone and black eyes with a hint of loneliness in them. Yami wore a large black pullover jacket that said "Nothing is Normal" across the front, on the back was a large Yin Yang symbol. His legs were clothed with long, faded denim jeans; his feet were covered with white and black Nikes. A small hint of a fox tail was shown from the pocket of his jacket, Hatchett's eyebrows nearly rose to his hairline when he saw the tail.

"Hey, you, boy!" Hatchett yelled out to Yami, "Didn't you read the rules? No animals allowed!"

Yami just shrugged his broad shoulders and looked off into the distance.

_Kids these days._ Hatchett thought to himself.

"I'll deal with you later too!" He cleared his throat and looked back down at the clipboard, "Samuel Charels Menosta, senior."

"Call me Sam." A boy with short and shaggy brown hair smiled; his blue eyes showing a hint of happiness in them. His skin was pale and he was a thin guy. He had on a zombie t-shirt, denim jacket and faded jeans.

"Seth Rainwater, senior."

"Heey." A voice that sounded as fluid as the ocean piped up. He had short, messy and curly-like brown hair with a pair of brown eyes. His height was a few inches taller than six feet and his body was very toned. On his body, he wore a plain gray t-shirt, a worn out flannel, faded and ripped jeans, worn out sneakers, and a leather jacket due to the cool, early morning breeze of Canada. Around his neck were dogtags that glinted whenever he moved.

"Boy, were you in the army or the marines?" Hatchett squinted his eyes to get a better look of Seth's dogtags.

"I..was never in the army..?" Seth gave him a half-smile, "They're my dad's."

"Hm." Hatchett responded before flipping the page over on the clipboard, "Paige Chevrolet Sanderson, junior."

"Here." An Aussie-accented, choppy voice answered from a few inches away from Hatchett's bear-like figure. She had long, curly dark brown hair in a messy low-ponytail that draped over her slim right shoulder. Paige had a long face with a slightly angular jaw; she had plump lips and freckles scattered out on the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were covered with very tinted sunglasses and she wore a dark blue hoodie with sleeeves that covered her knuckles, a pair of denim jeans, and old sneakers. On her right hand she carried a blind stick, which turned Hatchett's face more solemn than ever. Everybody started muttering to one another due to their discovery, "And it's Chevy."

Hatchett nodded his head and patted her shoulder, "Klaire Sible, eight grade."

"Here." Hatchett turned to find a girl casted out of the big group, in her own little island. She was very tall and had a very muscular, athletic-like build for a girl; she was probably as tall as six feet. Her deep red colored hair had brown highlights running through it, and it was tied up in a low ponytail. Her eyes were a hazel color that were behind a pair of regular-sized ruby red glasses. Klaire's athletic body was dressed in a long-sleeved maroon v-neck pushed up to her elbows, a pair of white capris, and black Converses.

"Come in closer, girl, you look weird standing out there." Hatchett motioned his finger to Klaire to go inward, but she just simply shook her head 'no' which caused Hatchett to sigh again, "Suit yourself...ahem...April Cecelia Stone, junior."

"Helloo." A girl with short and choppy dyed red hair grinned as she had her hands on her slim hips. She had blue eyes and pale skin, she almost blended in with every other girl due to her average height and size. April wore a plain white t-shirt, jeans that seemed to have been ripped to its death with black tights underneath to fill in the holes, and a pair of tennis shoes to complete the outfit. Her face had freckles all over and her nose was pretty crooked.

"What's wrong with your nose?" Hatchett asked bluntly.

"Well, mishap during birth." She shrugged and just grinned.

Hatchett nodded his head, "Alright...Jack Veronica Tailor, junior."

"Here." Hatchett nearly gasped aloud when he saw her. Jack had a shaved head and deep blue eyes. She wore a white tank top, which exposed the muscles on her arms, with a pair of black jeans and black skate shoes. Both her ears were pierced through with gauges. Almost everybody gasped from seeing her, as well. Causing Jack to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"What the hell? I'm still a human being. Stop looking at me like I'm not." Jack said acidly, obviously extremely agitated.

Everybody immediately looked away and talked amongst one another, leaving Jack in peace. She let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

Hatchett seemed a bit shaken but cleaned up his act after a few awkward seconds, "Kellan Tan-Boticelli, senior."

"Here." Kellan had dark brown, floppy-like hair with the same colored dark brown eyes. He had pale skin, an athletic build, and he was almost close to six feet. His muscular body was covered in a plain gray hoodie, a plain white t-shirt, with some jeans, and laced up Vans.

"I swear I've seen you on TV before, boy." Hatchet squinted his eyes as he tried to remember when and where he saw him.

Kellan nodded his head, "Uh, Olympic trials? For the Winter Olympics next year?"

Hatchett snapped his fingers, "That's right. You were at the Olympic trials for the Winter Olympics next year, now I remember."

Kellan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Uh, yeah, I just-,"

"What sport do you play, boy?"

"Speedskating." Kellan responded, not trying to look into Hatchett's intimidating, brown eyes.

"Speedskating?" Hatchett asked again.

"Yeah...speedskating." Kellan looked at his feet as he shrugged his shoulders.

It was silent for a moment until Hatchett cracked up, it was unusual, and pretty scary. Once Hatchett calmed down, he cleared his throat again and continued reading down the list, "Okay, now, Mordecai Thorn, senior."

"Present." Everybody turned to find a very tall and pale guy with long white hair and red eyes. They all turned away when Mordecai stared at each and every one of them. He wore a long black trenchcoat, a bleeding skull t-shirt, fingerless gloves, black jeans, and steel-toed boots. When Mordecai answered, Hatchett saw that his teeth were elongated, as if it were just like that of a vampire's, "It's better to call me 'Dracula'."

"Well...um, Trey Vaughn, junior."

"Hey, Coach Hatchett, what's up?" It alerted Hatchett as he immediately snapped his head to where the voice came from. He found a guy with jet black hair and grass green eyes staring back at him, actually seeming like he was concerned. Trey wore a gray zip up hoodie, a black t-shirt, a pair of tight blue jeans, and some black Converses. His ears were pierced with black gauges and a black chain necklace was hanging from his neck.

"I'm perfectly fine, boy." Hatchett looked back down onto the clipboard and marked a check next to his name.

"That's good to hear." Trey answered with actual concern.

"Hm," Hatchett then read the next name on the list, "Ever Villareal, senior."

"Hey." The voice came from off to the side, with a guy with tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a plain baggy black tee over a plain white tee; baggy brown Dickies shorts, that had a few sharpies hanging out of his left back pocket; and all black Nikes. Ever's hair was covered with his all-black hat with the 'LA' insignia embroidered on it; and the hood of his unzipped, baggy, black hoodie draped ontop of his hat. When Ever rose his hand, Hatchett saw a hint of the tattoo on the inside of his left wrist, which said '5-23-02', "Yeah, I like being called Ink or Skip."

"And last but not least, P. Kenneth Yoshimoto, senior."

"Hey! And call me PK." PK grinned and saluted to Hatchett. PK had a custom grafitti trucker hat that fully covered his hair, yet Hatchett was able to see a small hint of his jet black hair. His eyes were slightly almond shaped and were the color of black. He had a light skin tone that was naturally tan-like and a very lean-but-muscular type of build. PK was a few inches short of six feet, but he still stood tall. Covering his body was a graphic t-shirt, a pair of baggy yet slightly fitted jeans, and some white 'Vans'. Around PK's neck was a strap holding his camera, while in the back pocket of his jeans was his green iPod.

"Well, maggots, we're done here," Coach said as he looked through the list one last time before he took off his glasses and placed them back into his military bag, "now all we gotta do is wait for Mr. Mc-,"

Right on time, Chris walked through the sliding doors and back to the group, "Oh hey! You guys done? Let's go, let's go! Europe's a-waiting!"

With that, the students all filed into two lines, seperated by their last names. One line of fifteen following Hatchett, the other following McLean - both leading towards the same direction.

* * *

Gah. I really need to stop with those corny last sentences.

Anyways, there you have it. Sucky chapter, I know. You can PM me almost anything about your character, but there are a few restrictions, if you read the last few chapters. You can change their outfits, their hair, their whatever. Just nothing dealing with the plot, please. And well, anything needed to be clarified, give me the message! :D

-Vanillala


	5. CHAPTER II: Wonders of Waiting

Nothing is, or will ever be owned by me. You know what? This goes for all the chapters now and later.

Well, first chapter. Anything you need to know or whatever just PM me!

Also...expect a few parts of PROFANITY from Chris, Hatchett, my OCs, your OCs, their OCs, etc. If you don't dig the idea of your character using profanity, just tell me.

* * *

**Total Continental Drama**

CHAPTER II. Wonders of Waiting

* * *

"This completely stumps our schedule!" Chris said as he ran a hand through his jet black hair, "We'll probably get there later than ever! A two hour delay? Hatchett, can you believe that? It's ridiculous!"

The students, Hatchett, and Chris were all stuck in the airport until the runway wasn't jammed. All of them were sitting on the chairs, waiting in the waiting area of their departure gate. Chris was going ballistic, making several phone calls to hotels and tour buses to alert them of their delay. Some of the students were just as annoyed as Chris, while others weren't so bothered by it. The students were all scattered out in their own sections, making new friends. They all had their own little cliques, and they talked quietly amongst themselves, shaking hands and smiling at one another.

...

"So you hate _Twilight_ too?" Hodder responded, in shock as he looked at Nikki, who was slowly nodding her head.

"Yeah, I feel as if that whole vampire charade Stephanie Meyer created was pretty...how can I say this?...stupid," Nikki answered as she drew the finishing touches to the werewolf she drew on her sketchpad, "it's unrealistic for a vampire, first of all. Second of all, she made them look like complete phonies."

"That's pretty awesome, you're pretty much on my good side already." Hodder chuckled and watched Nikki's graceful hands; that were covered with black gloves that were fingerless except for the thumb and index finger; as they created patterns among patterns on the sketchpad, "So...what do you think about the whole music genre of metal?"

Nikki dropped the pencil onto the sketchpad and slowly lifted her head up to look at Hodder's, her stunning charcoal eyes staring into his hazel ones. And her stoic face soon changed as the corners of her lips turned up a little, then forming into a beautiful grin.

_..._

Eli ran a hand through her hair as she sat indian-style on the leather chair, facing both Fran and Toby. Fran had her knees to her chest and her feet up on the chair while Toby had her leg draped over the armrest.

"I really really love that whole Seattle scene, I remember going there to visit my grandpa," Fran said as she checked her cuticles, "the buildings, the mountains, the forests, the ports; it's just all so beautiful. I even have a whole portfolio on the whole place. That's where you came from right?"

"Uh, yeah." Eli gave a small smile and nodded, "My hometown since I was a youngen'. I've loved that place since. But then my dad just had to open up a new restaurant over at Wawanakwa. Fucking massacred my life."

"Well, I don't really know anything about this since I've lived on the East Coast my whole life," Toby bit into her granola bar afterwards, "it's not all too great. There's nothing to do. I was stuck in Rhode Island for about a few years before I moved to Wawanakwa."

"Rhode Island? What the hell were you doing there?" Eli furrowed her eyebrows and one corner of her lips lifted up before she ran a hand through her hair and took a sip from her coffee cup.

Toby shrugged and smirked, "Well, it's history now."

_..._

"So you go around taking photographs of hot girls?" Edward inquisited as Newton, Kellan, Seth, and Al looked on.

"Uh, I guess you can say that...?" PK shrugged and smiled.

"Wow, now I'm sorta liking the idea of me becoming a photographer," Edward said as he rubbed his chin, "I wouldn't mind doing that for the rest of my life."

Kellan, Seth, Newton, Edward, and Al were all looking through the polaroids PK photographed and took with him as PK sat on the chair, listening to his iPod.

Afterwards, they all gave PK's polaroids back to him and sat back in their own seats. It was quiet for a while, with PK softly singing a song in the background and bobbing his head to the song's beat. But once PK's song ended, all PK heard was silence from the guys and the sounds of murmurs and shuffling from around the airport.

PK looked around his environment before he randomly questioned, "So...what do you think we'll really see at Eastern side of the world?"

Before any one of the guys answered PK, they all looked at each other and grinned, "Hot, foreign chicks."

...

"Well, Sister Dearest, how do you think we are going to do that?" Myde turned his head to his sister, who was practically attached to his hip.

Both of the twins were sitting on a distanced bench, nobody dared to even come close to them. The two were sitting in a very proper posture, their hands were both folded on their laps, and their backs both straight. Myde and Melanie looked out at the people around them with a mischevious grin plastered on their deceitful faces.

"Hmm, Brother, I say we just..." Melanie then turned to her brother and whispered into his ear, telling him her masterplan.

...

_Hopefully this trip will give me the peace Kitsune and I deserve._

Yami thought to himself as he stroked and pet Kitsune's fur in his sweatshirt pocket. His eyes then started to gradually droop, until they were closed shut into slumber. But his sleep didn't even last for five minutes when he felt the presence of a figure standing in front of him. Yami opened his eyes to find Abigail grinning at him.

_Yet we still don't seem to be getting it._

Yami furrowed his eyebrows, practically glaring at her, to send a warning for her to leave him alone.

"Hey, what're ya doin' here all by yourself?" Abigail inquired with her strong New Orleanian accent.

"Hm." Yami grunted and just looked to the other side so that Abigail wouldn't see his face.

With that, Abigail just walked off to the place where she previously was.

_All I wanted to do was say 'hi', and yet he just says 'hm'. What's his deal?_

Abigail thought to herself and took a small glance back at Yami to find him still in the same position she left him, only difference was that Yami was sleeping. She rolled her violet eyes and turned back to face the two girls next to her.

"See, I told you he wouldn't talk!" Evangeline piped up with a victory grin plastered on her face.

"Well, it was worth a try." Abigail shrugged her shoulders and gave her a small smile.

Inola looked back at Yami, scrutinizing him, before she turned her head back to face the group, "He's probably one of those people that don't wanna be talked to, a person that you'd wait for to talk to you."

Evangeline and Abigail looked at each other, both with confused looks on their faces.

"I mean that he wants to be left alone..?" Inola clarified.

The two looked at each other again before shouting in unison, "Oh!"

...

Kyle, Trey, Sam, and Ever were all sitting down in a small circle on the middle of the carpet and next to a few chair benches. Sam was grubbing on a few _Pocky_ sticks as he spoke.

"Do you think that you're good enough to be apart of the Winter Olympics?" Sam asked.

Trey sat with his knees up and his arms resting on them. He scratched his head and thought about it before answering, "I don't really know. There's just so many great people out there in this world that can snowboard. And I don't really know if I'll ever be just as good to make it in."

"Well, who knows? You might even be too much of an awesome snowboarder to be in the Olympics." Kyle joked and smiled, causing Trey to chuckle.

Ever was busily drawing on his sketchpad as he listened to the music in his mp3 player. He was silent and left out of the whole conversation, causing the other three to nearly forget about him.

"Hey Skip," Sam nodded to Ever, who looked up in response and took off one of his earphones, "you finished with that?"

"Finished with...?" Ever looked around him before he realized what Sam was referring to, "Oh. Uh, almost. I just gotta add a few more touches and that's all."

Sam grinned, "Can I take a look?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Ever took his hand and pencil off the sketchpad paper and handed it to Sam.

When Sam brought the artwork up to his eye-level, his eyes nearly bulged out, "Oh my god, this is...this is...beautiful!"

Sam's reaction caused Trey and Kyle to scoot a little closer to Sam to see Ever's masterpiece. Upon seeing it, the two gasped in awe.

"Err, I'm not really done with it." Ever said, leaning back against the chair behind him.

The other three ignored Ever's claim and just stared in wonder at the piece. They admired the swirls and angles that made the piece of art look beautiful. They saw as the tone, shading, and coloring of the picture were all flawless. Ever's work of art turned shapes and letters into animated beings.

"What does it say?" Kyle asked, "And what is it?"

"It says my name," Ever pointed out the 'E', 'V', 'E', and 'R', "And it's called graffiti, it's what I do."

...

"Partying is great," Dana said, a smirk on her face, "but partying in a foreign country, now, don't get me started on that."

"Wouldn't you get tired of it?" Emma asked, wrapping her arms all over her body in an attempt to keep herself warm due to the slight chill of the airport.

Dana's smirk grew as she answered, "Hun, partying is just like...let's see...Disneyland. Disneyland is the happiest place on the earth, no? Well, partying is _my _happy place, and to me; no partying practically is like a withdrawal from cigarettes. If you know what I mean."

"Whoa...Wow," Julie blinked twice in a reaction of amazement, "you must...just..wow."

"Well, I'd say that you're a party-holic." April piped up.

"I'd have to say that that's somewhat true." Dana responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Emma soon got up from the bench, dusting her rear during the process, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a bit."

The girls nodded their heads before they continued on with their conversation.

The girl's bathroom was close to the waiting area, but Emma still walked in her fast, yet graceful, pace for fear of not making it back on time. On the way there, she bumped into a solid figure; although it was that of a girl's.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Emma apologized and looked up to find Klaire Sible.

"Uh, um, it's fine. Accidents happen." Klaire looked down, avoiding Emma's eyes.

"Heh. Hey! You're with us right?," Emma grinned when Klaire nodded her head and Emma outstretched her hand so that Klaire could shake it, "well I'm Emma. Emma Howard. Nice to meet'cha!"

Klaire then looked into Emma's eyes and grinned, "And I'm Klaire."

...

_This is awkward..So very awkward_.

Darren thought to himself as he felt his heart beat in nervousness.

He tried to avoid Mordecai's red eyes as they stared at him, and he tried to avoid Jack's agressive-like glare that was burning holes into the side of his head.

_Don't cry out loud, don't cry out loud._

Darren looked down at his Spanish translator book and flipped to the next page, trying to read the text in the book. With one peripheral glance, Darren immediately looked back down at his book, knowing that Jack and Mordecai already caught his small glance and decided to glare at him even more.

_Maybe it'll be best if I go to the bathroom. I mean, I don't think that the Dracula guy will follow me, at least._

With that, Darren sighed and prepared himself to slowly stand up; but before he was able to even partially get up, Mordecai stood up from the chair across from him and walked in the direction towards the bathroom. Darren sat back down, causing himself to be left alone with Jack.

_Two is always better than one, but in this case, it's overruled._

Subconciously, Darren stared at Jack for an unnecessary long period of time; causing Jack to grumble a little and glare even harder into Darren's head. Once Darren gained conciousness Jack said in her sourest voice, "What? Keep your eyes on the book. I don't have anything on me that will translate anything English into Spanish."

Darren then quickly looked back in his Spanish book with a red face.

_Maybe next time I'll be more careful when I pick a place to sit_.

...

_There's so many disadvantages of being blind, like my disability of not being able to see what I want to see_. Paige thought to herself as she sat stiff in her chair. _But being here is better than being home._

Paige sat at a distance that wasn't so close to the other students, yet she sat a few chairs down from Chris and Hatchett to be in their line of sight.

_I might regret doing this, but for now I'll see where this goes._

_..._

Two hours have passed as the students all huddled amongst one another in small cliques, others still keeping their distance.

Chris was amazed at the grouping of the students and became giddy at the sight of it. Yet he turned to the outcasted students and his smile fell down just a little.

Right before Chris turned to Hatchett to give him the check up of the students, a voice spoke into the intercom, "The flight for Lisbon, Portugal in Gate 4A is now boarding. I repeat, the flight for Lisbon, Portugal in Gate 4A is now boarding."

"Whoo!" The students immediately jumped up in joy and started to cheer and clap in excitement.

"Well, whaddya know, Hatchett?" Chris crossed his arms over his chest with an accomplished grin across his face, "Let's head out."

* * *

GAH! Sorry that took me a while. I was busy with school and all that crap. But hey! Hopefully this sounds good and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Well, here's a reminder, if you've left anything out about your character, state it in a PM to me. And no changing anything about the character, unless.

First stop: Lisbon, Portugal!

-Vanillala


	6. CHAPTER III: Learning in Lisbon

I don't and will not own anything.

Sorry for the long wait, I had finals to study for the whole week last week meaning that I had no time at all what-so-ever to study. Sorry again. But here's the third chapter! Please tell me anything you need about your OC and whatever, but most of all, ENJOY! :D

* * *

**Total Continental Drama**

CHAPTER III. Learning in Lisbon

* * *

The flight was well over eight hours and mostly everybody's butt was sore, all except for Hatchett.

"My buns are made out of steel, maggot, there's no need to question or explain." Coach Hatchett answered Hodder's question as Hatchett crossed his brute-like arms over his just as brute-like chest.

Hodder groaned and rubbed his butt to try to relieve the soreness.

"I can't feel my butt," Dana said to April, "and I honestly don't like the feeling of it."

The students were walking throughout the Lisbon airport after retrieving their luggages, a few people on business or vacation looked at the students in confusement while a few looked on in interest and curiosity. They were all in their seperate, two single-filed lines. The reason for their discipline is Hatchett's usual ultimatum of either getting in line...or else. With that, most of the students didn't even attempt to get out of line; Hatchett just scared them a bit too much. In fact, they were even too scared to raise their hands to ask permission for getting out of line to use the facilities. Some of the students weren't even walking because of their numb-slash-sore butts, some were walking because they needed to go to the potty.

When they made it through the airport, the students gawked in amazement as they stood outside and breathed the Portugal air.

"Okay guys and girls, we're only staying here for two days; so drink it in!" Chris annonced after clapping his hands twice.

Soon afterwards the students all fumbled through their backpacks to get their polaroid, digital, and whatever other cameras. All that was heard were snaps and giggles as the students posed and pictured the afternoon landscape of Lisbon.

It was soon after that when a white coach bus, that had red and blue stripes running across it's side, stopped in front of them. On the side it said "Silk Road Tours". Chris grinned through the bus door and waved at the bus driver.

He then motioned the students, along with Hatchett, to file in their lines, which was set in alphabetical order by last name.

"Okay maggots! Listen up for your name and answer," Hatchett shouted from the back as he put on his reading glasses, "you all should know the drill."

Hatchett took attendance, which only took about five minutes due to the students' nervousness. They all squeaked out a 'here' and paid attention to what Hatchett was saying.

"Now, I will group all of you in your designated boarding group - AKA your room buddies." Chris said from his spot on the steps leading inside the tour bus, "I guess I'll do the guys first!"

Chris cleared his throat and read the first group of names off the list, "Group One - Darren, Yami, and Mordecai!"

Darren nearly let out a sqeak in response.

_It always has to be me_.

He then walked towards the small island consisting of Darren and Yami that Chris patted his back towards.

"Group Two - PK, Al, and Edward!"

The three high-fived each other and stood in their small circle next to Darren's on the side of the bus.

"Group Three - Newton, Kellan, and Seth!"

Newton put both his arms around Seth and Kellan and ruffled both their heads, "Well whaddya' know fellas?"

"Group Four - Sam, Trey, and Ever!"

They all grinned at one another and nodded their heads in approval.

"Hell yeah!" Sam said as the group walked to the spot next to Newton's group.

"And finally, Group Five - Hodder, Kyle, and Myde!"

The guys all looked around to see who was who in their group and walked towards the side of the bus. Myde reluctantly walked away from his sister, giving her a small smirk and wink as a secret message.

"Now all of you guys, get in the bus in your groups," Chris hopped out of the bus and directed the boys using his index finger; which they followed, "and for the girls...ahem...Melanie, Nikki, and Jack - Group One!"

The three girls didn't even bother to look at each other and just stood next to the bus with their arms crossed over their chests while Melanie gave them both a small smile-slash-smirk.

"Group Two - April, Dana, and Emma."

"Hey, girlfriends." Dana said to both April and Emma as she put her arms around their shoulders. They walked in the same position towards the bus.

"Group Three - Inola, Julie, and Paige!"

Inola turned to Julie, who rolled her eyes at her, and then turned to Paige who had her usual solemn expression across her face. Inola let out a sigh and walked towards the bus in an unaccomplished manner.

"Group Four - Abigail, Evan, and Klaire!" Chris grinned at the girls and patted their heads.

Abigail and Evan high-fived each other and linked each other's arms as they walked to the side of the bus. Klaire trudged herself and dragged her feet as she followed the two.

"Group Five - Fran, Eli, and Toby!"

"Aweeesomme!" Fran grinned and pumped her fist in the air before turning to Eli and Toby, "Let's go ladies."

They walked towards the spot closest to the bus' entrance doors.

"Now, girls, please head into the bus in the order of your designated groups." Chris shooed them all into the bus as him; Hatchett; and the bus driver, Hugh Wesley, placed all the luggage into the side compartment of the bus.

Hugh had brown hair, with a few white strays, that was covered by his navy blue 'Silk Roads' hat; brown eyes; a visible beer belly; and was around six feet tall. His attire consisted of a plain gray windbreaker, a navy blue polo that had the 'Silks Roads' emblem on his right chest, a pair of khaki slacks, and a pair of sturdy white sneakers.

Afterwards, the three boarded onto the bus with Hugh sitting on the driver's seat and Hatchett and Chris sitting on the first two chairs in the first row.

When everybody was settled down in the bus, Hugh grabbed his walkie-talkie-looking microphone and introduced himself in his strong-British accent, "Welcome all to the 'Silk Roads' Tours. I will be your driver for the whole summer and vacation, and my name is Hugh Wesley! So hello-hello to all of you."

"Hi Hugh!" Everybody greeted, all grinning and chuckling.

"Well, we just left the Lisbon Portela Airport and we are now heading out to my favorite place to eat Portugese food," Hugh announced, "we'll be heading to the hotel at around nine or ten, whichever your principal, Chris, would like to select."

"We're heading back at eleven," Chris shouted as he shook his head and wagged his eyebrows, "We gotta take this Portuguese aroma all in before Wednesday!"

"Eleven it is." Hugh said into the mic.

It took about an hour for Hugh to reach their destination. All the students were just about half-asleep by the time they got there. Once the students looked outside the windows, they found the great countryside of Portugal. The grass was as green as it gets and the sky looked as if it was connected to the small hills in the distance. Then, there, in the middle of it all; a wide and open stucco covered building filled with a small handful of people chatting and enjoying themselves inside.

Hugh stopped the bus, grabbed his microphone, and announced, "Well, here we are, lovelies. Please exit the bus one at a time, no shoving, no pushing, none of that!"

With that, the students all stood up from their seats and patiently walked one at a time out of the bus - Hatchett, Chris, and Hugh being the last.

"This, my friends, is the greatest place to taste authentic, Portuguese food." Hugh grinned and closed his eyes as he savored the air around him.

...

Everybody was dispersed throughout the restaurant, yet they all had to stay in one section where Hatchett and Chris were capable of supervising them.

"This shit is rockin'," Fran said as she stuffed her mouth with the shrimps on her right hand and the sardines on the other, "call me a class A fatass, but who can resist food?"

Eli and Toby looked at Fran, not even touching their food.

"You must have a very...bottom-less stomach.." Eli gulped and looked at Toby through her peripheral vision and looked back down at her hardly touched crab, "hey Toby, mind sharing with me? I don't think I'd be able to finish i-,"

"I'll finish it!" Fran answered, grinning with a piece of meat caught between her teeth.

Inola looked down at the food on her plate in an inferior-like manner, "The food here will _never_ match how my grandma made it."

She then took a small pinch of the bread laid out in front of her and placed it in her mouth, "Yuck. Too dry. Cherokee's have a certain and special way to make the bread taste almost magical."

Emma nodded, paying close attention; while Evangeline and looked at Inola with a blank expression on their faces.

"Al, do you even know what the hell you ordered?" Seth looked at Alistair's food in disgust as Alistair started cutting the meat into pieces and stuffing it into his mouth.

Al shrugged his shoulders and continued chewing, "I didn't order it, they gave it to me. And I don't really know or care, but it's extremely chewy. Ask Chris, or Toby or something if you wanna know. Toby's Portuguese."

When Toby passed by the guys' table, Seth grabbed her by the forearm, causing her to halt and look down at him in confusion. Toby grasped her arm away from Seth's grip and glared at him, "If you excuse me, I don't enjoy being touched by a random person."

"Whoa, calm down, beauty," Toby looked up to find Newton sitting next to Seth, his hands up in a surrendering motion, causing Toby to let out a small gasp, "we're not here to cause trouble, we just wanna know what Al over here's eating."

Toby squinted a little before taking a small look at Al's food, causing her to smile - which then transformed into a full grown laugh, she calmed down a bit to stand next to Al and pat his back, "Are you enjoying what you're eating?"

Al didn't verbally respond, instead he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Good," she patted his back harder and said, "because you're eating _Tubaros_ - AKA, fresh ram testicles."

He probably didn't realize it at first, but a few seconds later; Al spit out the meat inside of his mouth. He gagged and grabbed the cup of water next to his plate. Afterwards, Al slid back and off his chair; running towards the men's room outside in high speed. Toby walked back to her table, cracking up the whole way there.

"Well, whaddya know, fellas; looks like Elvis just left the building after eating some bull balls," Newton commented; the rest of the guys cracking up after what they've experienced.

April and Dana stopped eating and turned around in their chairs to take a look at the noisy table behind them.

"What the hell happened over there?" Dana asked as she tried to get a better view by tilting her head to the side.

Right at that moment, Emma came walking back to their table, gripping her plate of food with her right hand. She set the food down and sat on the wooden chair across from Dana and next to Julie, "That Alistair guy just ate some bull testicles without knowing."

"No lie?" April turned to look at Emma in shock, "Emma, darling! Where were you?"

"Over there," Emma replied, pointing to the table that Inola, Evangeline, and Abigail were sitting.

April responded with a head nod and turned back around to look at the table, "Thank god for bringing hot guys on this trip."

"Eh. Men are pigs." Julie rolled her green eyes and chewed the gum in her mouth.

April then smirked and turned back around in her chair, "Well, how about this - if you were the last girl on earth, and you had to pick one guy out of that whole table to reproduce with because the whole earth counted on it, who would you pick?"

Jule didn't even give a second thought before answering, "Fuck the earth, then."

"Julie! Just answer it please?" April pleaded.

Julie rolled her eyes again, and was left silent for a bit before answering, "Wait. I don't know their names."

"Were you paying attention?" April asked, causing Julie to nod her head 'no'. April then sighed and turned back around to face the table, "Well there's Al, Edward, PK, Newton, Seth, Kellan, Trey, Hodder, Ever, and Kyle. Pick."

"I'd pick...God, this is so retarded," Julie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "but I'd pick...Sam?"

April smirked and grinned before turning to Emma, "Now you, Emma, who would you pick if the whole earth depended on it?"

Emma shrugged her thin shoulders and looked down.

"Would you pick Newton?"

Emma kept her face down and nodded her head 'no'.

"Seth?"

"No."

"Trey?"

"No."

"Then, what about...ball eater over there - Al..?"

Emma looked up with a small blush hovering over her cheeks.

"Oooh," April reached across the table and patted Emma's head, "don't worry, whatever happens at this table, stays."

"Good job, Brother," Melanie turned to face Myde and gave him a pat on the back, "it really did work out as planned."

Myde still had his little mischevious smirk over his face as he watched Al drowsily walk back to his table.

_"Excuse me, sir," Myde addressed the waiter that nearly skipped Melanie and Myde's table, "but may I take my order?"_

_The waiter nodded his head and answered in a strong Portuguese accent, "Sure. What would you like to get?"_

_Myde looked through the menu once more to find anything better, or worse, than what he picked, "May I get the _Tubaros_?"_

_"Very good order," the waiter responded, "the taste is very zest, very flavorful."_

_"Oh no, it's not for me," Myde grinned, "but it's for my friend over there. See that guy with the black hair and red highlights in a ponytail?"_

_Myde pointed to Al, who was at the time cracking up at a joke Sam brought up._

_"Make sure he gets it fresh."_

Melanie laughed at the memory and at the part where Al ran to the bathroom with his hand clasped over his mouth.

Yami sat in the way distant part of the room. He'd occassionally take some food off of his plate and stuff it in his pocket so that Kitsune would have something to eat. He was looking out the window that showed him the whole countryside of Portugal.

Inola couldn't help but look at him in a curious manner. She stared at him for a good five minutes before standing up from her chair and saying to Evangeline and Abigail, "Guys, I'll be right back."

"He won't say 'hi'," Evangeline said, not looking up from her nails, "even Abby tried, and he didn't."

Inola shrugged and just continued walking towards Yami.

When she reached his table, Yami looked at her with an automatic glare. He took his hands out of his pockets to cross them over his chest.

"Hi, I'm Inola," Inola greeted, sticking her hand out for him to shake.

Yami didn't say anything. Instead he kept his glare on his face, not at all close to wavering. But soon after a few seconds, a little fox head peeked out of his pocket which caused Inola's face to turn into awe. The fox crawled up Yami's chest to wrap itself around his neck. Yami's lips turned up at the action and he gently pet the fox.

"Is that a fox?" Inola asked, pointing at it.

He continued to stay speechless, only nodding his head at her question.

Inola furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip, "What's her name?"

"Kitsune." Yami muttered, not taking his eyes off of the fox wrapped around his neck.

Nikki sat at a table that wasn't as distant as Yami's. She didn't even eat or order food. Instead, Nikki was busily drawing on her sketchbook that was placed on the tabletop. The waiter would occassionally pass by her table and ask for her order, but she'd just softly shake her head 'no'.

"Hey Nikki," Nikki looked up to find Hodder grinning at her, his palms planted on the table and his body was leaning towards hers, "what're ya drawing this time?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked back down at her sketchpad, "Just some random sketches of random things."

Hodder then sat on the chair across from Nikki and watched her intently, "So you pretty much love drawing, don't you?"

"You can say that," Nikki responded, not looking up from her sketchpad, "but writing's another thing that I like to do."

"Wow, really? Published any stories yet?" Hodder rested his elbows on the table, watching Nikki draw a countless number of patterns.

"Sadly no, but sooner or later, maybe," Nikki then placed her pencil on top of her sketchpad and leveled her eyes to meet Hodder's, "Hey. Didn't you tell me something about singing and those growling vocals you're so pro at?"

Hodder jokefully batted his eyelashes in a mock-flattered manner and chuckled at himself afterwards, "A bit, why?"

"Let me hear you sometime," Nikki's lips turned up, "but not right now, though."

"Sure," Hodder grinned, "it's a date!"

"Well, Hatchett, I see that they're all starting to talk to each other all as a group now," Chris clapped his hands in accomplishment, "even the guy with the fox made a friend!"

Chris looked around again to find Klaire sitting next to Paige, who didn't pay much attention to her. Then he found Mordecai sitting in his proper posture, alone and distant from the others. Afterwards, his gaze drifted to Darren who was in a sort of panicked state as he looked back and forth between Mordecai and Yami, who were sitting in the direct opposite corners of the room. Lastly they saw Jack who had her arms crossed over her chest and glaring out at the students. Chris would catch Trey giving some "hidden" looks at Jack ever other minute.

"Except for a few, we're just gonna have to find a way to get them to open up!" Chris said as he took a sip from his soup, afterwards spitting it out and scrunching his face in disgust, "bleh, what is this stuff? It tastes nasty."

Hatchett just snickered and grinned, "Don't be complainin', when I was in the military..."

_An hour later..._

"And then that is when the story ends," Hatchett sighed as he was in a state of elation.

On the otherhand, Chris was slouched over the table and nearly drooling all over the shiny maple. Hatchett pat his back, a bit too hard, causing Chris to jolt up in response. Chris wiped the drool on the corner of his mouth and he blinked twice to adjust to the lighting.

"Huh. Good story Hatchett. Very good." Chris gave Hatchett a thumbs up and pat his stone-hard back.

They left the restaurant before the sun set. The students, Chris and Hatchett all filed into the bus in their designated order, most either tired or hyped up for the rest of the trip.

Before the bus departed, Hugh grabbed his microphone and announced, "Next stop, Portugal's own Holiday Inn!"

* * *

GAH! Sorry for the long wait, as I said at the top, I had FINALS. D: But I'm also sorry if this chapter seems rushed and whatnot and I also didn't really get to proofread either, but hopefully you enjoyed it! Review please! And PM me if anything's wrong! Please & thank you! :D

-Vanillala


End file.
